


Doll

by rudbeckia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Sex Robots, Sex Toys, noncon elements, see end notes for details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Huxreallylikes the new Supreme Leader. Physically. But Kylo Ren is so far out of his league that Hux resorts to the next best thing and has a sex droid made that looks like Kylo.You’d think the ungrateful Supreme Leader would have the courtesy to beflatteredwhen he finds out, right?Wrong. But Kylo does find a practical use for it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve read this before, that might be because it is chapter 6 of my kylux cantina fic “Rocks and hard places”. I wanted to add a chapter with Kylo’s reaction and some kind of resolution so I made a new fic for it.

Hux knows it’s wrong, weird even, but Hux is a man who likes to get what he wants. 

All it takes is a quick slice into the security holofeed of the gym Kylo Ren has chosen as his private training area. Hux watches him train with hungry eyes and, since the security cams follow Kylo into the sonics, he watches Ren there too. 

He knows the computer is calculating human geometry, assessing textures and tones, building a data file that captures what it is to be Kylo Ren.

Or at least what it is to look like Kylo Ren. Hux knows that what he _is_ is unattainable.

But he can have the next best thing. All it takes is a file upload from an anonymous server and some credits, and an excruciating wait.

When the delivery arrives, he has it sent to his private chambers without unpacking. He dismisses Kayfour and uses his override to deactivate his own security holofeed. As he opens the crate, his stomach flutters and he wonders if his legs will hold him. He brushes packing materials from its face and holds his breath.

It’s beautiful.

He can’t have Kylo Ren, but he can have this.

It’s not sophisticated. It’s not a true droid so there’s no chance of accidental awareness: it’s as sentient as his programmable sanisteam. Hux presses the little switch on the back of his— _its_ head and the doll sits up and climbs out of its packaging. Hux can hardly wait but he forces himself to be cautious, to savour his first time with such an exquisitely crafted toy.  
“Follow me,” he says, and walks to the bedroom. The doll obeys every one of a limited range of spoken commands without speaking back. Hux did not see the need for his toy to talk to him. He has him— he has _it_ stand, turn around, sit, remove the short tunic he— _it_ arrived in, lie on the bed, adopt a few pre-programmed alluring poses, and, finally, plug into a charging port. 

He wants it so badly he almost touches himself. He wants to come over that pale chest and the face that looks like Kylo Ren’s without any of the disdain or anger. Instead he strokes its fibre hair, leans over and kisses it on its full, soft, cool lips. The doll’s mouth opens a little as heat and pressure sensors send signals to actuators in its polymer skeleton, and Hux sighs.  
“Your name will be Kylo.”  
The doll nods once. 

Hux has duties to attend to. Playing with his doll will be his reward for a satisfactory shift on the bridge and a profitable conference with a few of their most generous investors. He manages to hide his haste to return to his chambers but wraps up the conference without his usual ten minutes of toadying and flattery once business is concluded.

The Kylo-doll is exactly where Hux left it. Hux calls for it and uses the sanisteam with Kylo-doll there to pass him his robe. He takes Kylo-doll’s hand and leads him— leads _it_ to the living room and tells it to sit on the sofa. It does, sitting upright with his— _its_ hands folded in its lap. Hux opens his robe, straddles it and tells it to fondle him while he kisses it. Kylo-doll complies with carefully engineered movements. Hux’s cock hardens quickly and he pushes into Kylo-doll’s touch. Kylo-doll matches pressure with pressure and Hux is dangerously close to coming far earlier than he intends before he tells him— tells _it_ to stop. 

He climbs off and sinks to his knees, burying his face in Kylo-doll’s lap. He knows it’s pointless, but he takes Kylo-dolls flaccid penis into his mouth anyway, laughing around it when sensors and pneumatics respond by making the polymer cock swell. He wishes he’d thought to bring the lube through. He’d’ve ridden and fucked him— fucked _it_ right here. Instead he gets up again and orders it to follow him to the bedroom and lie on the bed. He straddles it again, slicks two of its fingers and tells it to finger him. As the first cool, slippery digit enters him, Hux gasps and closes his eyes. Kylo-doll works the finger in and out rhythmically a few times then breaches Hux with two fingers when Hux tells it to. Hux opens his eyes and watches the impassive face beneath him. If only, Hux thinks as he closes his eyes and moans softly, he’d— _it_ would smile or blush or moan in return.

It’s efficient. Soon Hux is ready and he slicks up Kylo-doll’s phallus and eases himself down slowly. He places both hands flat on Kylo-doll’s broad chest and tells it to thrust slow and shallow. It does, and then increases in tempo and force when Hux demands. By the time Hux begs him— _instructs it_ to slow and then stop, Hux is so close he thinks a gust of air over his balls might make him come. He eases up carefully and tells Kylo-doll to sit up and kiss him. The doll sits up but waits and Hux has to lean in for the unsatisfying kiss. 

Next, when Hux thinks he can last, he tells Kylo-doll to get on all fours. Hux slicks up its hole, exploring its cool inside with his fingers then puts in a condom like the instructions recommend. When he enters him— _it,_ there is no grunt or moan or hiss of breath. Hux rolls his hips and feels the smooth slide of Kylo-doll’s internal passage without the hot, tight ring of muscle a real partner would have. He sighs. It’s not perfect, but he has to admit it’s not bad to be balls deep in a sex toy with Kylo Ren’s build and hair. 

Hux closes his eyes and lets his imagination fill in the gaps. He forgets himself soon enough and reaches round to tweak a nipple and grasp Kylo-doll’s large but inert cock. The reminder that Kylo-doll is not real is a little off-putting. He remembers something from the instruction manual and gives a command. In seconds, Kylo-doll flexes impossibly, reaches its hand between their legs and slips a finger into Hux’s entrance. The vibrations start gently both in the finger and the pliant polymer of his— _its_ cavity and build up until Hux is moaning aloud with every white-hot pulse of his orgasm. He barely remembers that he has to tell Kylo-doll to stop. 

He decides, as he cleans himself and Kylo-doll up in a cool sanisteam, that he can forgive his new toy’s lack of voluntary reciprocation.

The next day he brings Kylo-doll a lieutenant’s uniform. It occurs to him that he could probably have a real lieutenant to see to his desires, but there’s something about the sight of Kylo in uniform with his hair neat— Kylo- _doll_ with its hair in a neat bun and standing at parade rest that does something low in Hux’s gut. 

He decides he has to be careful. When Kylo-doll is not in use or charging, he asks him to— _tells it_ to remain deactivated in the wardrobe. After he wakes up from having fallen asleep with Kylo-doll’s hands caressing his back, he decides he should not allow him— he should not _use it_ as a sleeping aid. 

Eventually Hux decides he should not use Kylo-doll again other than in times of desperation. He leaves it in the wardrobe for a whole miserable week just to prove to himself that he can. Then he leaves it for another week just to be sure, but charged just in case.

In the mean time, his professional relationship with the Supreme Leader has improved. They are no longer snapping at one another and Hux has not suffered the indignity of being physically degraded by invisible forces for long enough for all the bruises and scrapes to have completely healed. The Supreme Leader walks back with him after debrief of a successful mission planetside and pauses outside the door to Hux’s suite. Hux raises an eyebrow.  
“Did you have something further to discuss, Supreme Leader?” Hux asks.  
Kylo Ren looks a little uncomfortable. He shuffles and smiles.  
“Not really. Nothing important. I wondered if we could... Doesn’t matter. Goodnight, Hux.”  
“Supreme Leader?” Hux sucked his lip. “Would you care for a... a nightcap?”

In the silent seconds while Hux clenches and unclenches his fists and Kylo Ren turns slowly, Hux wonders if perhaps he has miscalculated his chances with the Supreme Leader. With the real Kylo. They have been getting along, exchanging smiles and jokes at the expense of the imperials. Perhaps to the Supreme Leader that’s a form of flirting. His stomach flips at the Supreme Leader’s eager smile and tight nod, and he fumbles the door open. Once inside, he asks what the Supreme Leader would like and Kylo Ren seems confused by the question.  
“Supreme Leader, I can offer you brandy or wine. Or,” Hux says, stepping forward as he looks at Kylo Ren’s intense gaze, “perhaps there’s something else you want from me? Something... hot?”  
The Supreme Leader is on him in a heartbeat. He’s warm, so warm! His lips are rough in places but eager to respond to Hux’s encouragement and his tongue slides into Hux’s mouth in a way that makes him weak-kneed. His arms hold Hux a little too tight and it is glorious. Their bodies fit flush together and Hux giggles at the sensation of the Supreme Leader’s hard cock rubbing against his own through far too many layers of fabric. 

Nothing else matters right now. There is only the Supreme Leader and desire. Hux pulls him through to the bedroom and they wrestle one another out of their clothing before falling onto each other on the bed. Their negotiations are physical: pushes and pulls and kisses. The Supreme Leader sighs with relief that Hux is not put off by his size, and Hux pushes him down onto his back, slicks him up and eases down onto him with closed eyes and a controlled breath. The Supreme Leader closes his eyes too and groans obscenely. Hux thumbs at his nipples and leans in for a kiss as the Supreme Leader carefully thrusts up into Hux.

Hux sighs and smiles and moves the way he is used to, chasing his pleasure but holding back before he comes too soon, before he has—  
The Supreme Leader senses Hux is saving himself and shifts so that Hux sees stars every time he moves. There’s a murmur of _we can do that later, come for me, Hux, I want to feel you come on me_ and Hux bites his lip hard to prevent it.  
“Supreme Leader, I want—“  
“Yes! Again, later! You know my name, Armitage.”

They’re both so close, the Supreme Leader’s eyelids flutter and his hips move faster, hands gripping so tight to Hux that he thinks he’ll have bruises he’ll like. He doesn’t care: he’s about to come over Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren is about to come in him and he wants it so badly he could scream.  
Hux’s head swims, He feels Ren give a few last thrusts and hears his juddery moan then Hux is spinning, out of his head, spilling with a cry of _Kyyylooo!_ on his lips.

They lie collapsed for as long as it takes to catch their breath and open their eyes. Hux eases himself up and falls to the side. The Supreme Leader turns for a kiss but freezes and points at something behind Hux.  
“What,” he says, “the fuck. Is that?”

Hux turns to look, dread settling like duracrete in his belly. There, standing patiently in front of the open wardrobe door, waiting for instructions, stands Kylo-doll in all its polymer perfection.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo Ren stares, open mouthed as Kylo-doll waits for instruction. Hux scrambles to his feet and snatches at the soiled bedcovers to throw over Kylo-doll.  
“It’s nothing!” Hux stands in front of the sheet-covered doll and waits to be thrown aside or choked, or perhaps the Supreme Leader will simply stop his heart from beating with a snap of his fingers. Hux shuts his eyes and screws his face up tight, turning his head away from Ren. He takes a breath and holds it. When seconds pass and no pain comes, Hux opens one eye a crack, ready to shy away from the Supreme Leader’s righteous ire. He sees Ren looking at him with a puzzled expression bordering on amusement.

“But it’s not nothing, is it?” Ren stands up and uses the force to push Hux aside more gently than Hux knows he deserves. Hux stumbles and his shoulder hits the wall. Ren draws the sheet gently off Kylo-doll and drops it. He examines Kylo-doll’s unmoving, neutral expression, puts a hand on the chest that does not rise and fall because there are no lungs within, and then steps back to regard its uniform. “It‘s a droid made to look like me. Armitage.” Ren stares at Hux now, the hint of amusement gone from his face. “You even gave it a uniform. What do you do with it? Order it around in your spare time? Do you have Lieutenant Kylo polish your boots every evening?”

Hux is still convinced that he is going to die tonight. “No,” he says. “I, um...”  
He’s desperate to lie, make up a story to explain how a custom made sex-droid with the build and face of the Supreme Leader came to be in his wardrobe, but he can’t make his mind work fast enough to think of anything plausible. “I have not, um, made use of it for some time.”  
“Is it any good?” Ren still stares at Hux, and Hux wilts. “I mean, now you’ve experienced the real thing you can compare. Hmm?”  
Hux sighs and sits on the edge of the bed. He begins to speak but Ren holds up a hand and Hux falls silent. “I don’t really need the sordid details. You will transfer full and exclusive command of it to me.”

Hux scurries away to find the instructions. Soon Kylo-doll responds only to Ren’s voice and he orders it to follow him to his own suite. Ren pauses on his way out to say, “Be assured that I am displeased with you, general, and there will be repercussions for your actions. You’re lucky that I did not execute you on the spot and that the nature of this... transgression demands I deal with you privately. This,” he says, pointing at Kylo-doll, “is a gross invasion of my privacy, the result of a blatant disregard for me as a human, and downright creepy. Do not dare to speak to me again unless it is an urgent professional matter.”

Hux knows there is absolutely nothing he can do to apologise to Ren right now so he doesn’t bother. After Ren leaves, Hux spends an hour or so clearing his suite of any sign that the droid ever existed. He wipes his personal datapad of the files relating to the transaction and all the while he wonders how soon Ren will take revenge. Hux decides that he had better make himself even more indispensable to the First Order, and to its Supreme Leader, than he already is.

In the following days that stretch into weeks, their interactions go back to being professionally frigid. The Supreme Leader barely says a word to him in command briefings. In fact, Hux notices eventually that the Supreme Leader barely says a word to anyone at command briefings. He sits impassive, bored-looking as usual, acknowledging each speaker with a curt nod. After one particularly tedious hour in which Hux has plenty of time to imagine how Ren might have him removed, he decides that he would rather know when and how the blow is going to fall. Hux hurries to follow the Supreme Leader out and catch up.  
“Leader Ren!”  
The Supreme Leader marches along the corridor at his usual pace. Hux catches up and walks beside him.  
“Ren,” he says quietly. “I know what I did was an horrific intrusion on you personally and an insult to your status as a... a person. Please will you allow me to make amends somehow? Anything.” Hux has to trot alongside because the Supreme Leader refuses to slow down. “If it is in any way a mitigating factor, I would like to confess that although I was taken by its superior fabrication, I knew it was wrong, and the only feeling I got from its brief and rare use was self-loathing.”  
Hux is ignored. Irritated, he grasps the Supreme Leader by the elbow. The marching figure stops, staring straight ahead. Hux stands in front and glares, then his face slackens into open surprise. Ren’s face is set in a bored half-sneer. His eyes stare forwards and blink exactly every eight seconds. His chest and shoulders make no movement to indicate breathing and the skin of his cheek is cool to touch.

Hux smiles and steps aside. The “Supreme Leader” resumes his march back to his quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Hux considers his options. He could expose the droid in the next meeting, perhaps with an innocuous question like, “Would the Supreme Leader care to elaborate on his views on this matter?” Or perhaps he could use the droid’s hardwired kill-switch and deactivate it in front of High Command. But such a public approach carries an unacceptable and unpredictable level of risk: if High Command got wind of Ren’s use of the droid it might destabilise the First Order leadership and lead to wasted time and wasted resources sorting out the infighting. No, Hux thinks. Better to use this situation to his advantage. Clamber back into the Supreme Leader’s favour, consolidate his position with High Command and then, when a suitable opportunity presents itself...  
Hux tamps down his ambition for the moment. He vows to himself that he will entertain lofty plans only once he’s rebuilt a solid foundation. Sometimes, he reflects with a calculating smile, the best thing to do is wait.

For Hux, _waiting_ is not a passive lack of activity. He makes meticulous preparations for the next command meeting. He scripts his input in such a way that the “Supreme Leader’s” silence will look like agreement, and he has his adjutant casually drops hints that Hux might be in line for that promotion he’s overdue now that Snoke is not there to play down his obviously superior talents. He decides that after the second command meeting he should be in a strong enough position to confront Leader Ren and discuss the cost of his cooperation. In private.

The first meeting goes exactly as Hux engineers it. He takes over, addressing the other members of High Command (or their projected holoimages) himself and involving the “Supreme Leader” in ways that would require Ren to speak up only if he objects to Hux’s decisions. He resists the temptation to slip into the meeting a few high profile promotions, including his own. Next time, he promises to himself as he marches from the conference room to the bridge.

His smirk is wiped from his face the instant he recognises the figure standing smartly at parade rest, gazing calmly out of the forward viewport. Hux halts his approach and prepares to yell at his crew, but the figure speaks in a perfect, clipped accent that seems to take the air from Hux’s lungs.  
“Laser cannon status report.” The figure half turns towards the lieutenant on the weapons console.  
“Yes, general!” There’s a three second delay. Hux counts it—any more and he’d personally roast the hapless crew member for potentially wasting valuable time if it were a battle situation. “All laser cannon within tolerance. Technical reports that the dorsal cluster is about to undergo routine maintenance and will be offline for one standard hour.”  
“Well then. Thank you, Lieutenant.”

The figure returns its attention to the viewport. Hux looks around in horror. He’s met with stares of disbelief from the crew members who have noticed him. They look in confusion from General Hux at the viewport to General Hux standing at the entrance to the bridge, pointing at his likeness. Finally, Hux finds his voice.  
“WHAT IS THAT TRAVESTY DOING ON MY BRIDGE AND WHY DID NONE OF YOU IMBECILES NOTICE THAT IT’S A KARKING DROID!”  
The figure turns towards Hux. “General,” it says, “the Supreme Leader is expecting you in his chambers immediately. My orders are to take your place here.”  
“Absolutely not.” Hux strides forward. “Security! Remove this... this _hardware.”_  
Hux approaches the droid and glares at it. He reaches behind the droid’s head and finds that it has no hardwired kill-switch. Two of his personal guard flank the droid but it does not react.  
“General, my order from the Supreme Leader is to remain here.”  
The stormtroopers look at each other then at Hux. Hux glares back at them. “Well? What are you waiting for! Carry it if you have to. Stow it in...” Hux sighs and shakes his head. “Just bring it. Follow me. Peavey, you have the bridge. Opan, I will require a full security audit upon my return, and there had better be excellent reasons why nobody thought to question why a glorified se— _that thing_ was in command of the First Order flagship!”

The hux-droid does not resist when one of the troopers hoists it over her shoulder and follows General Hux out, with the second trooper taking the rear. When they arrive outside the Supreme Leader’s suite, Hux orders his trooper to set the droid on its feet and he grips its arm. He dismisses both troopers and uses his override codes to open the Supreme Leader’s door. Hux walks in, half-dragging the hux-droid with him. Kylo Ren, when he sees them, laughs softly.  
“I think he’s almost as good as the real thing,” Ren says, patting hux-droid on the rump then sprawling on his sofa. “I made a few of my own modifications, of course. I wouldn’t want my new... companion to be deactivated without my say so and he needed a few stock phrases and facial expressions so he’d pass for you.” Ren demonstrates with a passable imitation of Hux berating a lieutenant for being tardy. Hux does not find it amusing.  
“That’s all well and good, Supreme Leader. I assume I do have the _real_ Leader Ren and not the doll you send to meetings? Hm?” Hux glares and Ren grins. “I’ll have you know that a droid—however convincing—cannot take my place on the bridge. Placing him—IT—there was a serious breach of security and someone will face dire repercussions as a result. Are you aware of the damage that might have been done had the Resistance chosen that moment to attack?”  
“But they did not, General.” Ren calls hux-droid to him. The droid walks over and sits in his lap.  
“Well then.” Hux looks away. “I see you have no remorse and no need for my presence.”

Kylo Ren stands up, pressing the off switch on hux-droid’s hip and pushing it off his lap. The droid sits motionless.  
“Don’t take it so bad,” he says. “Aren’t you flattered that I had you scanned in the sonics and made an exact copy of your body to use as I see fit? Isn’t it a compliment?”  
“No I am not flattered! It’s degrading. It’s... creepy.” Hux feels his face flame. He waits for the lecture he knows is coming.  
But Ren only smiles and shakes his head. “Perhaps,” he says, “there’s hope for you yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:   
> Hux has a sex droid made as an exact physical copy of Kylo Ren. Ren has no idea that Hux has spied on him to get a body scan and has no idea about the droid’s existence until he sees it. Hux doesn’t understand why this is seven shades of wrong because he’s a terrible person with little regard for the privacy or agency of others. Bit like people who use/make those porn videos where they put someone else’s face on the actual participants.
> 
> Shudder.


End file.
